rmacfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan: Iridescent
Iridescent is a Bakugan fanfiction following the events of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. The main pairing in this fiction is Fabiaxoc. The fiction also introduces Chase Snyder and his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Archaleon. It is not associated with the official Bakugan series. It premiered on Fanfiction.net on August 7th, 2011. Characters Main Characters Chase Snyder Darkus Archaleon Fabia Sheen Minor Characters Aranaut Kelly Snyder Dan Kuso Pyrus Dragonoid (multiple variations) Shun Kazami Hawktor Marucho Marukura Akwimos Ren Krawler Linehalt Jake Vallory Coredem Chapters Chapter 1: A New Dawn Dan meets up with his new friend Jake at a cafe. They chat with Julie for a bit before they head off to Bakugan Interspace, while being followed by Chase. They meet up with Ren and Marucho, who gives Jake his own bakugan, Subterra Coredem. Chase meanwhile has entered BI and quickly makes short work of his first opponent before heading off in search of Dan and Jake. While that happened, Dan had a battle with Ren, during which a massive explosion occurs causing the battle to be terminated and knocking Dan out. When Dan awakens, he shockingly reveals that he had a vision of Bakugan at war. Link Chapter 2: Revelations The brawlers are convinced what Dan saw was only a dream, though he is still convinced that it was real. Marucho then calls and everyone heads to Bakugan Interspace, where Ren confesses that he is actually an alien being from Gundalia looking for strong battlers to help fend of the invading Neathians. Though hesitant, the Brawlers accept. Meanwhile Chase had overheard Ren's story and decides to find out more information. The brawlers, meanwhile, track down two moles identified by Ren, Sid Arcale and Lena Isis and a battle between the moles and Dan and Marucho. Though Sid and Lena controlled the battle for the most part, Dan and Drago manage to win the battle. However, there may be more to Ren than the Brawlers know. Link Chapter 3: Two Sides Princess Fabia from Neathia arrives in Bakugan Interspace looking for the recipients of the message she sent. After battling a kid who lied to her about recieving the message, Fabia meets Chase, who quickly makes it known that he didn't recieve the message. As they talk, Dan, having over slept, rushs through BI and runs into Fabia. Once Dan tells the brawlers about the girl he ran into Ren says that she may be another Neathian spy. Before they can track her, Fabia arrives and is shocked to find that Ren, a Gundalian, has beat her to them! Now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians, Fabia claims they are her enemy and a battle ensues between her and Dan. Dan quickly takes the lead but falters when Fabia summons Haos Aranaut. Causing the Brawlers to realize that Fabia sent the Phantom Data from which the clone Bakugan originated. Defeated, Fabia leaves and wonders what to do now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians. She then finds that two people have followed her. Link Chapter 4: Quote The Dragon While the Neatihian Moles begin kidnapping battlers from BI, Fabia tells Shun and Chase her side of the story, that Gundalia was the one's who invaded Neathia. After hearing Fabia's side, Chase sneaks back into BI despite his partner, Archaleon, voicing his displeasure at the idea. Once there, Chase over hears a warning from Marucho that everyone should avoid battling any of the moles. Despite that Chase engages in a battle with Jesse Glenn, Ventus battler. Chase loses the first round, but then reveals that him and Archaleon threw the round on purpose. Chase wastes little time in the second round, winning it with Archaleon's fusion ability. In the third round, Chase and Archaleon find themselves against the wall after Plitheon uses his Vilantor gear, and they resort to unveiling Archaleon's new battle gear, Ghidorah Gear, and Archaleon manages to win the battle. Link Chapter 5: Fact or Fiction While Marucho and Ren work hard on an expansion for Bakugan Interspace, Jesse Glenn arrives. Dan heads to the new arena to challenge him but is stopped by Fabia, who claims that Jesse is not who he appears, and battles him instead. Ren insists that they do not cheer for either of them and they should just let their enemies destroy each other. However, Dan, Jake and Marucho still cheer for Fabia. Although she puts up a good fight, Fabia loses due to a bug in the field. Shun explains that the only person who could plant an unlikely bug that caused Fabia's defeat was someone familiar with the BI System, someone like Ren, to which he denies. Fabia and Shun continue to accuse Ren of lying, causing him to run away. Marucho, however, refuses to believe these accusations and rushed off to find Ren. Link